you are the only thing that makes sense
by gleegal22
Summary: she smells like cupcakes, and he loves cupcakes.


This is one of my first tries at writing something other than Quick, so it's a little rough! I'm just in love with this pairing right now. It would probably be considered a crackship, but I don't care, I think they would be adorable. I follow a few people on Tumblr that ship them and they've really rubbed off on me. Hope you guys like this!

* * *

_I want something that's purer than the water, like we were_

It happens so fast. Like a flash, a lightning bolt dancing across the night sky. One minute he's losing his fourth game of beer pong, the next he's in a dark room and she's on top of him, tugging lightly on his lower lip. That's how it starts. A drunken hook-up at some random party that should mean nothing. But it doesn't.

...**.**

The second time, it happens at another party, but this time they're both sober. Santana's in a corner with her legs wrapped around some football player, and he hasn't spoken to Rachel in weeks. They chalk it up to loneliness and boredom, neither letting themselves believe it means more. He's no good in bed, but she doesn't care. He's gentle, sweet. He makes her feel needed, unlike the countless other boys and girls who only make her feel used.

...**.**

She pulls him aside at school one day after Glee club. "Do you want to come over after school? There's a Fresh Prince marathon on TV." He's a little surprised by her actions, talking or hanging out isn't really their thing, but she smells like cupcakes, and he _loves_ cupcakes. "Sure, uh, sounds cool. That show is really funny." Her whole face lights up when she smiles. "I know, right! Carlton is just hideous!" Finn's face twists into a puzzled expression. "Well, he, he's not a great looking guy or anything but I never thought he was ugly." Brittany giggles and poke's his chest. "He's not ugly, silly! He's really funny! And I actually think he's like kinda cute." She looks away shyly. "Wait… what?" He's not sure they're on the same page anymore. "Did you mean you think he's hilarious?" She giggles again and it sounds like a child being tickled. "That's what I said!" He scrunches his eyebrows. "Right… well, uh, see you later."

...**.**

They watch two hours of Fresh Prince and end up making out on the couch. She tastes like candy and Dr. Pepper and her sticky lipgloss gets all over his face but it's fruity and smells good so he doesn't care. She pulls away after a few minutes and looks at him. She seems to be in deep thought and he doesn't want to interrupt her so he just stares back. "I think… I think I really like you." She says quietly, biting her bottom lip. He's never seen her so vulnerable before. He thinks about it for a moment. "Well I, I think I really like you too." The corners of her mouth pull up into a wide smile and she laughs a little. "Cool." She says, and goes back to kissing him.

...**.**

He didn't know that exchanging "I like you's" would make them an official couple, but he's glad it does. She sneaks up behind him in the hallway and covers his eyes with her small hands before giggling and lacing her fingers through his. He's nervous as they walk into Glee club, hand in hand. Everyone stares blankly at them, and Puck raises an eyebrow. Santana gives him the death glare and Rachel looks like she's about to cry. Brittany doesn't notice any of it though as she walks over to the front row of chairs, plops down, and pulls him into the seat next to her.

...**.**

The first time they sleep together as boyfriend-and-girlfriend, she's the one that's nervous. He tells her she smells pretty and that she's perfect as he brushes the hair out of her face. He keeps eye-contact the entire time and kisses her softly and even though she doesn't come, she still enjoys it more than she ever thought she could.

...**.**

Things are different with Finn. It's different than Mike or Artie, or even Santana. She never felt safe in those relationships, never felt love. She's not sure if Finn loves her back, but he looks at her like he does and that's enough.

...**.**

He's not sure why she's with him. She could have anyone she wanted, why him? It's different with her than it was with Quinn or Rachel. He doesn't have to try to please her or be the person she wants him to be. She loves him just for being himself. He's not even sure if she loves him back, but he knows he loves her, and that's all that matters.

* * *

_Please review!_


End file.
